The Crane's Song
by einna
Summary: On their way home to Konoha, Team Kurenai was attacked by Orochimaru and Kabuto. Hinata was taken by Orochimaru. What did he want with her? Read and review! Changed rating for future lemons.
1. Chapter 1

**_Hi!!! I'm back… this time with my first try to write a Naruto fan fiction. I so love Neji x Hinata pairing!!! Hahaha! In my story, Sasuke didn't join Orochimaru, so please bear that in mind!! Please review!!_**

"**The Crane's Song"**

**One hour before**:

_Hinata, Kiba (with Akamaru) and Shino were returning to Konoha after completing a highly successful D- ranked mission. She still couldn't believe that she was able to give an enormous help to the team. She was so happy that she hugged Shino, Kiba, and Akamaru without even realizing it and blushed like a ripe tomato after she realized what she had done. Shino just nodded at her, Kiba laughed, while Akamaru barked loudly._

_"Um, shall we go now?" asks Hinata shyly, her face still a bit flushed. Shino nods and all of them are on their journey back home while suddenly Akamaru suddenly barks loudly and is alternating between growls and snarls. "What is it, Akamaru? Is it an enemy?" asks Kiba and Akamaru just yips in reply. "How many are there?" Two yips are heard. _

_"Everyone, be careful." warned Shino "They might have traps and might be even stronger than us." Kiba and Hinata nodded quickly. Hinata wondered who the enemies are and what they are doing near Konoha when suddenly Orochimaru and Kabuto appeared in front of them. "Well, well, well. Look who we have here, the Hyuuga girl, the dog boy and the insect boy. What an interesting mix we got today" said Kabuto, smirking._

"_What do you want?" asks Shino. "Well, I need the Hyuuga girl. So here we are, going to take her away to my sweet home. She got such lovely eyes so she'll do nicely." said Orochimaru evilly. Hinata gasps in fear while Shino and Kiba shield her using their bodies. "We won't let you have her." snarled Kiba. "Well, now, isn't that sweet? But I WILL have her! Nothing and no one will stand in my way!" yells Orochimaru advancing on them with Kabuto preparing to attack. _

"_Run Hinata!" shouts Kiba, pushing her backwards to the direction of Konoha. Shino and Kiba began to defend themselves against the attacks of Kabuto and Orochimaru. While Hinata runs toward Konoha for help, she realizes that she is being followed. Using Byakugan, she traces Orochimaru just a few trees behind her. **How could that be?! Orochimaru is fighting against Shino and Kiba. Please be safe, Kiba, Shino and Akamaru.** _

**PRESENT:**

A powerful blast of genjutsu hits Hinata from her behind and knocks her down. Pain slammed into her body as she tries to stand up quickly to get help from the others in Konoha. Orochimaru appeared in front of her, smirking. "Well, Hyuuga, it seems to me that the dog and insect boy will not be able to help you this time. Poor Hyuuga. I still remember that time you fought with your cousin, Neji. He really did a number on you, hmm?" taunts Orochimaru.

"Shut up! I am not weak at all! I will defend myself!" says Hinata, panting with some effort due to her wound. "Really? Let's see what you got, Hyuuga girl." With those words, Orochimaru began to attack Hinata using a series of powerful genjutsu. Hinata tries to deflect the attacks using Byakugan and her newfound strength, but it proved to be too powerful for the blossoming Hyuuga. One strong attack sent her to her knees and Hinata becomes dizzy and weak with the loss of her blood.

Seeing this near victory, Orochimaru quickly punches Hinata twice in her stomach, making blood spurt from her mouth; spattering on the forest floor. Hinata begins to lose her consciousness, _Kiba, Shino and Akamaru, thank you for your help and friendship. You'll always be in my heart. Naruto, I'm sorry I won't be able to fulfill my promise. Neji-niisan, I love you and I'll always will._ With those thoughts running in her head, Hinata drops down on the forest floor, with Orochimaru standing over her, smirking.

Orochimaru whistles loudly and Kabuto quickly appeared next to him. "Is she still alive?" asks Kabuto. "Yes, I just knocked her out. Don't want to give us any trouble when we get back. How about dog and insect boy? Did you leave them alive like you're supposed to?" asks Orochimaru. "They're okay I think. They're unconscious when I left them." laughs Kabuto.

"Let's go." Said Orochimaru, yanking Hinata's forehead protector and drops it on the forest floor. He laughs as he hoists Hinata on his shoulder. "This will be one of my most ambitious experiments ever. I can't wait to get started." He and Kabuto disappeared into the deeper recesses of the forest.

**TWO HOURS LATER:**

Shino, Kiba and Akamaru woke up and began to look for Hinata. They found her forehead protector on the forest floor and Kiba begins to cry. "Why her? She didn't do anything wrong. She was so sweet and gentle. She never hurt anyone in her life and this is what she got?" Akamaru whines softly and puts his paws on Shino's knee, as if asking for confirmation about Hinata. Shino nods and scratches Akamaru's head gently, "Kiba, we got to go back to Konoha quickly. We got to tell the Fifth Hokage and Hinata's family. They will know what to do."

Kiba nods and they quickly went back to Konoha. On their way to the Fifth's office, they met Naruto and Neji just coming out of the Fifth's office, with Naruto looking sullen and Neji with his trademark poker face. Seeing them, Naruto gives them his trademark grin and asks, "Hey Shino, Kiba, was your mission successful? Where is Hinata by the way? I don't see her with you guys." Kiba and Shino just look away while Akamaru whines softly. "Is the Fifth Hokage in her office? We need to talk to her, its emergency." said Shino quickly. "Yeah, old Tsunade is there, alright. Hey, where's Hinata? Isn't she coming? We were supposed to have ramen together when she comes back. She promised." replied Naruto.

Kiba and Shino went passed them quickly and opened the doors leading to the office of the Fifth Hokage. "Fifth Hokage, forgive our intrusion but it is an emergency." said Shino. "What is it?" asks the Fifth Hokage. "We were able to complete our mission but on our way back to Konoha, Orochimaru and Kabuto attacked us and took Hinata." said Kiba. "What?!" yells Tsunade, "What for?!" "Something about needing Hinata for an experiment." replied Shino. Naruto and Neji stood by the doors, frozen in shock with what they just heard.

_**To be continued…**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hi! Thanks for the reviews!! In this next chapter, it was 4 years after the ninjas of Konoha learned of Hinata's kidnapping. Most of the characters grew a lot and Hinata's friends are already 18-19 years old. I added a fictional setting, the Village of Snow, think Russia meets Japan. I added some fictional characters and about the names, I'm not Japanese so I just have to make do. And Neji and Hinata had gotten really close before her abduction. I added Vision of Escaflowne's theme song as Hinata's favorite song. **Disclaimer: I'm just a fan of Naruto!_

"**The Crane's Song"**

**CHAPTER 2**

**Prologue:**

_Because of Hinata's unexplained disappearance, Team Kurenai was disbanded and the remaining members were sent to other teams as a result. Kiba was sent to Team Guy while Shino was sent to Team Asuma. Although they were sent to other teams because of the incident, Shino and Kiba never forgot their missing team member, Hinata; by going to her engraved tombstone erected in her honor. They would go there before and after a mission, but they never forget to put flowers, yellow carnations, her favorite flower. _

_To them, it was sign that their dear Hinata was constantly watching over them, looking after them wherever she was. It was the ritual both Shino and Kiba never fail to do. For them, it was the only thing that held the tenuous memory of their precious Hinata. Sometimes, Kurenai-sensei and the other teams would visit her tombstone and talked to her as if she was still there, just listening quietly and patiently. Sometimes, even Sasuke would put little bunches of flowers he would find in Konoha's lush fields. _

_Perhaps, the only chunin who still didn't visit Hinata's tomb was Neji. Everyone believed him to be too uncaring, too heartless to visit his cousin's tomb. But, alone inside his room, Neji would sometimes whisper, "Why?? Why Hinata? Why did you leave me?" and cry._

**Present time: **

Team Guy was assigned on a mission to the Village of Snow, a neighboring village whose climate is forever snowing. Team Guy now consists of Neji, Tenten, Lee and Kiba who all wore layers of bulky clothing to ward off the cold. It was a C-ranked mission which was assigned to them by Fifth Hokage. They have to look for a crane that was reported to wreck havoc in the village.

"Nn-Neji… when are we going to reach the village? It's really cold out here and I think there's an incoming blizzard." whispered Tenten. "A little bit further," replied Neji curtly "If you don't want to get stuck in the blizzard you got to move faster." "Hey! How can I help it if the snow is nearly to my waist? I'm not as tall as the rest of you guys, you know." snapped Tenten.

Neji sighed. _It was going to be a long trip_. They nearly reached the village when suddenly the incoming blizzard quickly died and they heard a keening cry. "Get ready!" barked Neji and all of them quickly assumed their defense positions. Team Guy heard a great flap of wings and a shadow went over them. Astonished, they saw a tall and majestic black crane, gracefully folding her wings and settled in front of them.

Team Guy quickly took inventory of the crane. It really is unusual to see a crane to be so near a village and it's even black. Its eyes were of pale blue in color making it even stranger. Its wings, although black, has some silver threaded into it, making it shimmer. It was a beautiful crane, strange, but still beautiful in some ways. Team Guy could do nothing but stare at it for some time. The crane cocked its head to a side, as if it's also taking a measure of Team Guy.

And as sudden as it came, the black crane spread its wings and took flight. And the blizzard started again, this time with a much stronger force. This sent Team Guy hurrying towards the village where they were met by the village elder, Toka Mizuki. He was the famed Snow Dancer, who utilizes snow as part of his clan's techniques.

"Ah, welcome, Team Guy of Konoha. I have heard much about you. Please come inside, it is much warmer and food is already prepared for your arrival." With this, Toka ushered them into his house, alerting his servants that his visitors already came. As Team Guy settled themselves on the warm futon, Toki began the introductions. "Good evening Team Guy. I am Toka Mizuki and I am the village elder as of now. I will tell you the events that happened as you begin to eat your meal prepared by my twin daughters, Himawari and Sunako. They are great cooks and no one in the village could rival their cooking skills."

After introducing themselves, Team Guy murmured their thanks for the elder's hospitality and started to eat. True to his word, the food is appetizing and enticing to one's palate. The elder began to recount the village's problem. The village's provision of food is starting to dwindle, thanks to an anonymous thief. Although most of the villagers laid traps and such to catch the thief, it still manages to escape.

Sometimes, livestock and some people are also brutally slain. One time, one brave ninja tried to follow the thief but was killed. All they saw near the body was a piece of crane's feather. Because of this, they believed that a crane was responsible for the gruesome things that are happening in the village. As Team Guy slowly absorbed this, a scream outside interrupted their musings.

As Team Guy ran outside to investigate, they saw a girl lying face down on the cold snowy ground, blood seeping like paint from a wound on her chest. As Team Guy ran to help the girl, Toka intercepted them. "Stop now. You cannot save her anymore. She is beyond what we can do. The crane is obviously sending a message." With tears in his eyes, he picked up the girl and carried her to the house.

"Wait, Toka-sama, we can still save her. She is still breathing. Let us help her." said Neji. "This is the tenth time a villager is slain, my daughter, nonetheless. I am old now; I cannot fight that well anymore. That is why I ask for Konoha's Team Guy for I know that you will help us end this massacre. Please excuse me; I have important matters to attend to." With this, Toka excused himself and began to prepare the funeral of his daughter.

**A few hours later…**

The whole village attended the funeral. The women openly crying and some men tried to control their anger. Toka began to speak. "Family and friends, today we have gathered here to honor my daughter, Sunako. She was a good daughter, sister and friend. She was a person one can turn to in time of great need and she will not hesitate to lend a helping hand. All of you know that she loves animals the best and they love her in return for her gentleness and kindness. But something evil killed her. She knew it and hated it down to her last breath. Now my friends, let us pray that Sunako will be in peace in the other world and may we find the one who did this atrocity to her."

Neji began to scan the crowd. "Kiba, were you and Akamaru able to detect whatever scent that attack Sunako?" Kiba pondered this over and said "I tried to but the heavy snow prevented me and Akamaru in doing so. Why?" "Hmm… Can you tell me if it is the crane or any other animals that might be there?" Neji asked. "I smelled nothing but the food, the blood and the fresh layer of snow. Nothing else for that matter." replied Kiba.

"Damn! Alright, let's make a sortie. Since all of us are never been here before, we partner. Tenten and Lee, you go together while I go with Kiba. We are going now and we are going to meet here after an hour. I'm going to inform Toka-sama of our plans. Get ready." ordered Neji. Tenten sighed. _Always on the go. I still haven't slept yet. But then I guess all of us didn't get much sleep anyway with all this commotion in our hands._ "Pay attention to things that seems off to you okay? And remember focus. We are in a territory we hardly know about. We are not in Konoha. Always remember that." warned Neji.

**Thirty minutes later…**

Neji, with Kiba and Akamaru were trudging deep into the forest when Neji signaled his hands to stop. Kiba and Akamaru immediately stopped walking and were startled to see what Neji was looking at. It was the black crane they saw earlier on their way to the Village of Snow. Its feathers were stained in blood and it was walking very slowly.

Both chunins was slowly walking towards the crane so as not startle it, but due to instinct born of self-preservation, it swiveled its head to look at the chunins and let a high-pitched cry. Suddenly snow began to form around it and the crane disappeared.

Neji and Kiba looked at each other in confusion when suddenly the snowy ground they were standing on suddenly began to vibrate and shake. Both assumed it was an avalanche but the ground under Neji suddenly gave way and he fell deep down. Kiba tried to reach for Neji but he was too far away. Neji hit his head and was unconscious. Kiba and Akamaru also fell but into the other side of the forest.

**Much later… Night fall**

Neji tried to open his eyes. Small amounts of light blinded his eyes as he tries to figure out what happened. _Wait, I'm still alive? How can that be?? He remembers Kiba shouting at him, but he couldn't make out the words. Then he felt something pick him up and went to a place. But where?_ Neji finally regained enough energy to open his eyes. He was inside a small hut in the outskirts of the village.

He saw the hut on the way to the village and was told by the elder that that particular hut was abandoned long ago but behind the hut was a pathway leading to a hot spring pool. _How did I get here? All I remember was my fall. Wait, _as Neji began to piece the fragments of memory together. _I heard that song, the song Hinata-sama used to sing to me when we were little. Who sang it? How did I get here?_

_There! I am hearing it again! Where could it be? Who is singing?_ Thought Neji as he stood up and followed the voice. He walked down the beaten pathway leading to the pool, partially covered with trees while the voice got stronger and clearer. Due to the steam of the pool, Neji at first wasn't able to make out the face of the singer but he could definitely tell the singer was a woman.

Coming closer, Neji spied some blood droplets on the corner of the pool. _ Is she the killer? Wait, her voice… It is like Hinata-sama's._ With mounting nervousness and fear, Neji began to step out of the bushes only to stop cold at what he heard.

**nee aishitara daremo ga**

**konna kodoku ni naru no?**

**nee kurayami yori mo fukai kurushimi**

**dakishimeteru no?**

**nani mo kamo ga futari kagayaku tame**

**kitto**

**kimi o kimi o aishiteru**

**kokoro de mitsumete iru**

**kimi o kimi o shinjiteru**

**samui yoru mo**

**nee koi shite mo dare ni mo itsuka**

**owari ga kuru no?**

**nee aozora yori mo sunda**

**tokimeki sutete shimau no?**

**kisetsu kawaru no kaze**

**michi o hashiru zutto**

**kimi o kimi o aishiteru**

**kokoro de mitsumete iru**

**kimi o kimi o shinjiteru**

**samui yoru mo**

**tatoe ashita nakushite mo**

**anata o ushinatte mo**

**dekiru kagiri no egao de kayagakitai**

**namida de ima yobi kakeru**

**yakusoku nado iranai**

**kimi ga kureta taisetsu na tsuyosa dakara**

**hitomi de ima yobi kakeru**

**yakusoku nado iranai**

**hitomi de ima te o nobasu**

**samui yoru mo**

_That song is Hinata-sama's favorite. How dare this imposter sing it!_ Neji thought angrily. He quickly stepped out of the bushes and said in a rather cold voice, "I never knew that killers could sing like that." The woman gasped loudly, quickly stood up and turned around. Neji's eyes widened and stuttered… "Hinata-sama?"

_**To be continued…**_


	3. Chapter 3

**_HI!!! I'm back for my third chapter! Since I'm swamped with work, I had a bit of writer's block . Hopefully you guys will like this chapter. Thanks for the review! Love you all!_**

_**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto, I'm just a fan. _

"**The Crane's Song"**

**CHAPTER 3**

As the fog slowly cleared, Neji's eyes slowly traveled upward and focused on the woman's face. _Oh my God… _thought Neji, his eyes widening in pure recognition. _Hinata-sama…_ that lovely face that he never forgot, the face that haunted him those four empty and bitter years.

Pale, milky eyes surrounded by a fringe of long, dark lashes, telling a mystery. Her hair, straight and long, so long that it went passed the knees and was floating on the water like dark ripples of spilled midnight ink. The woman's cheekbones were defined, emphasizing strength and determination and lips tainted with the softest pink.

"Kyaa!" cried the woman, startling Neji out of his reverie. He saw the woman dropping to her knees, trying to conceal her body with her long dark hair. _You baka, you stared at her body!_ realized Neji as a hot flush slowly crept towards his neck, suffusing his face with color.

Neji quickly turned his back to the woman and blurted out, "Gomen-nasai. I didn't mean to stare at you." But still, in his mind's eye he could still see the sweet curves of the woman's body, making a current ran through his body. Shaking his head, Neji said, "Hinata-sama, is that you? Why are you here? We in Konoha thought you long gone! What happened to you?

The woman gently replied, "Please go back to the hut, it is cold here and I have to get dressed. I will answer your questions inside the hut. You should not be moving because you still have wounds that needed to heal… Neji-niisan."

Neji was startled as he heard the last word. _Neji-niisan…_ Oh, how he longed to hear those words again, his heart lurched painfully. He nodded, "Alright, I will wait for you inside the hut. But you must promise me that you will not run away. I will have your word, Hinata-sama. I will not leave until you give me your word, for I know that Hinata-sama's word is her bond."

"Alright, you have my word that I will not run away. Please, go back inside the hut and get some rest. I have to get dressed." said the woman. Neji nodded again and slowly made his way back to the ramshackle hut, glancing back every now and then, as if trying to assure himself that she was still there until he was finally out of sight. The woman sighed. _He still remembers the song_, smiling wistfully to herself. Her mind drifted to a distant memory…

**The Past**

****Hinata was just finished with her bath and was about to go back to her room for some sleep when she heard some noise from Neji's room, their rooms are next to each other after all. Curious, Hinata decided to take a peek inside the room to make sure Neji-niisan was alright.

She slowly pushed the door and her gaze fell on a sick Neji. Hinata quickly hurried to Neji's side and placed her palms on his forehead. _So hot_, thought Hinata as her mind raced with the things she needed in order to nurse Neji back to health. As she stood up to get the things she needed, she felt a hand grab her forearm in a weak grip.

She saw Neji struggling to sit up and she knelt down and helped him to sit. "Hinata-sama, why are you here? You shouldn't be coming here, you might get infected." Hinata smiled gently, "Neji-niisan, do not worry. I have decided to nurse you back to health. It is a fever and I know some medicine which will help you get well."

Neji's grip on her forearm lessened until his hands fell on the futon. He closed his eyes and swallowed with difficulty, "You want to help me, Hinata-sama? Why?" Hinata said, "Hush, Neji-niisan, this is not the time for questions. You need medicine and some rest. I will return shortly." With that, Hinata took off to her room and took jars of medicine, a sponge and a basin of cold water.

Hinata slowly walked her way back into Neji's room, her arms crammed with so many objects. She put the medicines and the basin of cold water near Neji. "Neji-niisan, you have to drink this medicine, it will help to bring the fever down." Hinata helped Neji slowly sit up to drink his medicine. Neji eyed the medicine for a moment and said slowly, "Are you okay with this, Hinata-sama? You can still back out, you know."

Hinata bristled, "Neji, if you don't drink your medicine right now, I will ram it down your throat!" Neji looked shocked at the missing 'niisan' and of the threat. He quickly drank the medicine and grimaced, "Ugh, it tastes like dirt." Hinata quickly ordered Neji to take his shirt off. "Why? What for?" asked Neji suspiciously.

"I need to sponge you. It will help bring the fever down, Neji-nii-san." emphasized Hinata, a smile playing about her lips. Neji slowly shucked off his shirt and Hinata began to sponge him off. "Hh-Hinata-sama, the water is cold." stammered Neji, shivering a bit. "Neji, it will help bring down the fever." Hinata quickly finished sponging Neji and help him into a new shirt. "There, don't you feel a bit better?" asks Hinata.

"Hmm… Hinata-sama, would you please sing for me? I really like your voice." murmurs Neji. "Wh-what?" said Hinata "What would you like me to sing?" "Your favorite song, I really love that song. Please?" replied Neji, slowly advancing to her, looking at her face.

"May I rest my head on you lap?" Hinata summoned her last vestiges of courage and said, "Alright, I will sing the song for you. And yes, you can rest you head on my lap." With that, Neji's head found its place on Hinata's lap and she began to sing softly. Neji's eyes began to droop and fell into a deep slumber.

Hinata kept singing, caressing Neji's head or hair whenever he would stir and mutter incoherent words. Her touch seemed like a soothing balm to his fevered dreams, letting Neji feel deep warmth spreading through his body. By dawn, his fever broke and Hinata sighed in relief. _Neji-niisan will be okay_, her last thought as she slowly lifted Neji's head from her lap onto a pillow; and as exhaustion claimed her she fell asleep next to Neji.

Hinata suddenly woke up, disoriented. _"Hey! This is not my room! Where am I?"_ thought Hinata. Then memories suddenly flashed through her mind as she remembers that she nursed Neji back to health. She noticed a blanket covering her, still warm and emits Neji's unique scent. _"Hmm, that was thoughtful of him. But where is he?"_ The door suddenly opened and Neji entered the room.

"Good morning, Hinata-sama. I would like to thank you for nursing me back to health." Neji said quietly. "Iie, Neji-niisan. I didn't do that much for you." said Hinata nervously, twiddling her fingers. Neji hesitated, "Hinata-sama, did I do something improper towards you? Anything at all? For I don't remember much what happened last night." "Nn-no! You just asked me to sing for you." stuttered Hinata, her face flushing as she remembers his request to rest his head on her lap. "_Is that improper?_"

"Thank you for covering me with the blanket, Neji-niisan." said Hinata as she slowly stood up and began to pat the wrinkles out of her clothes. "I better go, Neji-niisan. Father will be looking for me." "So, it's Neji-niisan today, eh? What happened to Neji?" asks Neji as he watch Hinata froze like terrified rabbit. "But you said you don't remember!" blurted Hinata.

"Hinata-sama, I asked if I did anything improper to you. And how can I forget the look on your face when you said Neji all the while threatening to ram my throat with your medicine." laughs Neji. "Oh." Hinata said sheepishly. Neji smiled and said, "Hinata-sama, I have a request for you, I know that it is not my place to ask but still I hope that you will do it for me."

"What is it, Neji-niisan?" her curiosity captured, Hinata looked at Neji. _"Is it my imagination or is Neji-niisan's face is getting a bit red?"_ "Hinata-sama, I would like to ask that every time I would come back from a mission, please sing that song for me." said Neji. Hinata stared at Neji, probing deeply, making Neji blush. "Why, Neji-niisan? Is it that important to you?" asks Hinata quietly.

Neji squared his shoulders and said seriously, "Hinata-sama, your voice and song has warmed my heart. I know from now on that every time I will go to a mission, it is you that will keep me alive, not the Hyuuga name and glory." Hinata blushed, "Alright, Neji-niisan. I will do it. But, you have to promise me that you have to bring me flowers from the places that you have visited. I would like to have it for my collection. That is all I ask."

"Thank you, Hinata-sama." Neji bowed to Hinata. "Hinata-sama, I have a mission today. But I will come back after two weeks. I will wait until then for your song." With that he offered his arm to her and they walked to have breakfast together. Later that afternoon, Neji left with his team for a D-ranked mission. The next day, Hinata left with Kiba and Shino for their own mission. _Then it happened…_

**Present time**

Shaking her head to cease her musings, Hinata quickly put on her clothes and shoes to protect herself from the bitter bite of snow and wind. She slowly trudged back to the hut, pondering on what to say to Neji. Hinata was startled when she saw herself already at the entrance of the hut. She took a deep breath and exhaled slowly. Hinata opened the door and said "Neji-niisan, I'm back."

_**To be continued…**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**HI!!! I'm back for my fourth chapter! Since I'm no longer swamped with work, I got time on my hands. And what better things to do with my hands than writing my next chapter! Yipee! Hopefully you guys will like this chapter. Thanks for the reviews! Love you all! And I'm going to change the rating for future lemons so hope that you guys will stay with me till I finish the story!**_

_**Disclaimer:**__ I don't own Naruto, I'm just a fan. _

"**The Crane's Song"**

**CHAPTER 4**

Hinata took a very deep breath and slowly opened the wooden door that would lead her inside the small ramshackle hut. She felt like crying and laughing at the same time. Hinata shook her head to clear her bizarre feelings. _On with the show, _Hinata mused. Neji quickly stood up and again greeted her. "Welcome back, Hinata-sama. May you tell me what happened after these 4 long years? Why did Orochimaru took you? What did he do to you, Hinata-sama? Answer me!" demanded Neji.

"Neji-niisan, this is not like you at all. Please sit down while I take a look at your injuries. Then I will answer your questions." answered Hinata quietly. Neji sighed, knowing that prodding Hinata more will get him nowhere. He knew that Hinata will tell him when she's good and ready. After taking a while with poking and probing Neji's wounds, Hinata seems to be satisfied. "There, Neji-niisan, don't move too much else your wounds will start to tear and bleed again." Hinata finished tying up Neji's bandage and smoothing it lightly with her palms

"Neji-niisan, what happened four years ago… Is still so vivid to me, it seemed like it only happened yesterday." Hinata broke off, her gaze taking in the scenery outside. "Yes, Orochimaru took me to do an experiment. I could still feel the pain and the medicines he gave for the experiment. There was nothing I can do. No matter how I tried to fight him, it was useless; he was too strong. He had me locked in a cell with little light, till I didn't care how many days, months or even years have passed."

Hinata turned to face Neji again. "Are you sure you want to hear the rest of it, Neji-niisan?" Neji forced himself to nod. "Alright then." Hinata paused. "After a while, Orochimaru stopped paying attention to me. I was really relieved back then, thinking that the pain and medicines would go away. But one day Orochimaru went to my cell and said to me, 'Ah, my Hinata, you are ready now.' And I was thinking, _ready for what?_ I was hoping that Orochimaru realized that I was a failed experiment and he would let me go but it didn't go that way."

Hinata gave a little laugh and it chilled Neji to the bones. It was not a real laugh, it was a kind of laugh an enemy would give you if you know that there's no hope left for you to live. "Orochimaru took me outside of the cell and told me to bathe. I didn't know why he wanted me to do it, but I really wanted to take a bath since I couldn't remember the last time I had one and the water smelled like herbs, making me remember Konoha again."

"After the bath, Orochimaru gave me some clean clothes and boots in a bag. He took me outside and it was snowing at that time. Orochimaru told me that he will be watching me and be careful of the time because my life depends on it. Before I knew it, my body was changing. I felt pain all over my body and something was growing out of me. I became a crane. Orochimaru laughed and laughed. I tried to talk but all that came out from me was noises that cranes make.'

"Orochimaru just smiled at me and said 'Ah my dear, dear Hinata, you are my most successful experiments ever. Look how beautiful you are. Absolutely priceless. But alas, I was not able to achieve the full potential of the experiment. You will become a crane only in the morning and become human again in the afternoon and evening."

"What?!" Neji cries out. "He made you into a what?! How dare he touch Hinata-sama! I'll make him pay!" "Neji-niisan, calm down. Hear the rest of my story, I am not finished yet." Neji hesitated then sat down again. Hinata sighed. "After realizing what he said to me, I panicked. Then I took the bag and the scroll regarding my experiment and flew away. I flew just like that." Hinata snaps her fingers.

"Then how did you come here? Are you the one who was killing the villagers?" Neji asked quietly. Hinata looked Neji in the eye and said solemnly, "I am living here for nearly a year now. I rarely go to the village even in my crane form. I am scared that somebody might recognize me and Orochimaru might hear about it and get me."

Neji pulls out a black feather from his jacket. "Then how can you explain this?" Hinata gasps, "Where did you get that?" "It fell from the crane we saw on the village earlier." replies Neji. "Ah, yes. The crane you saw in the village earlier was me. I knew that somebody was coming, but I didn't expect that the team coming will be from Konoha. You think I was the one who killed the girl, didn't you? But I did not. It was something else. And it uses feathers to attack others. I only eat some dried fruits and vegetables I manage to save before winter."

"Listen to me, Neji-niisan, before Orochimaru did the experiment on me, he did it on another person. But it failed. The person mutated into something horrible. We were locked in a cell facing each other. Sometimes we would talk when we knew that Orochimaru wasn't there. He was a kind person. But now, he could barely recognize enemy from friend. He only recognizes me through scent. He was the one who killed the girl. I saw him do it but I couldn't do anything." Hinata begins to cry, deep gulping sobs; feeling relieved that she was finally able to get it off her chest.

Neji walked over her and said, "Shh, Hinata-sama. It's okay now. Neji-niisan is here now. I'll protect you; you don't have to be alone no more. You can come back to Konoha with me. Maybe the Fifth Hokage can help you get cured." Neji kept on repeating those words until Hinata finally calmed down and said, "Neji-niisan, what are we going to do about Watanuki? I also want him to be cured; I don't want him to die. Watanuki told me that since Orochimaru considered him to be a failed experiment; he only has a few years to live."

"Although he was the one who killed the villagers, he only did it to protect me and himself. Watanuki is getting weaker and weaker. I do not know what to do." Fresh tears brimmed at the corners of her eyes. Neji sighed. _I'm really without resolve when it comes to Hinata-sama._ "If it is okay with Watanuki, we will all go to Konoha so that both of you will get cured, so don't cry anymore, okay?"

"Really? Thank you so much, Neji-niisan!" With this Hinata hugged Neji, lodging his head firmly between her breasts. "Mmf! Hinata-sama, Iii- cannot breathe!" Neji gasps out, blushing red as he realizes that he can feel Hinata's breasts on his face. "Oh! I'm so sorry Neji-niisan! It's just that I am so happy that I can go back to Konoha with Neji-niisan and the others! When are we going?"

_**to be continued…**_


	5. Chapter 5

**_HI!!! I'm back for my fifth chapter! Since it is my last day of vacation break, I decided to not to be lazy anymore and write the next chapter!!! Thanks for all the reviews and to all the people who read my story! Ganbatte, minna!_**

_**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto, I'm just a fan. _

"**The Crane's Song"**

**CHAPTER 5**

_**Previously…**_

"Really? Thank you so much, Neji-niisan!" With this Hinata hugged Neji, lodging his head firmly between her breasts. "Mmf! Hinata-sama, Iii- cannot breathe!" Neji gasps out, blushing red as he realizes that he can feel Hinata's breasts on his face. "Oh! I'm so sorry Neji-niisan! It's just that I am so happy that I can go back to Konoha with Neji-niisan and the others! When are we going?"

"Oh, I'm sorry, Neji-niisan! I forgot about your wounds and blabbed on and on without even thinking of your wounds! Gomen-nasai." Hinata bowed low to Neji, who was smiling gently at Hinata. Hinata slowly looked up at Neji and smiled ever so sweetly. _Hinata-sama is so lovely. She didn't change at all, she is still the thoughtful and caring person I know and love. Wait, love? _ Neji slapped his palm on his forehead. _Get a grip Neji! This is Hinata-sama we are talking about! _

Hinata, seeing Neji slap his palm to his forehead; frowned, "How are you feeling, Neji-niisan?" and slowly put her forehead on top of his and felt for any signs of fever. Neji blushed at the contact, seeing Hinata's lovely face so near his and her lovely mouth just inches away. He stammered, "I-I'm fine Hinata-sama, do not fret any longer."

His stomach then growled, ruining the moment. Hinata laughs as Neji looks away sheepishly. "Come, Neji-niisan I prepared something for you to eat." Hinata and Neji slowly stands up, with Hinata helping Neji to stand; then Neji slips on the scrap of bandage on the floor, taking Hinata with him. Hinata lets out a yelp and they both fell on the futon bed, Hinata on top of Neji and they were facing each other.

_**Meanwhile…**_

Tenten, Lee and Kiba searches for Neji in the last place Kiba saw Neji. Kiba was able to free himself beneath the ground and went back to the village to report to Tenten and Lee that Neji is missing. They rested for a bit and went back to the last place where Kiba saw Neji before they got separated. They encountered the other crane, Watanuki.

Driven by anger and fear, Watanuki attacked the rest of Team Guy. The team fought the crane and although the crane is bigger and has a lot of attacking mechanism, it still wasn't strong enough to take down Team Guy. The crane made a keening sound before it died; its great head slowly drops on the snowy white floor, tainting it with crimson tides of blood.

_**Back at the ramshackle hut: **_

Hinata quickly lifts her head at the sound. "Watanuki!" She suddenly cries out. "Wait, what about him?" asks Neji. "Neji-niisan, please help me, something really bad happened to Watanuki, I can feel it. Please help him." Hinata's eyes began to form tears. "Alright Hinata-sama, I will help you. Let's go."

They quickly left the hut and ran to the forest, with Hinata leading the way. Hinata was nearly sobbing and ran faster than Neji. Neji "Hinata-sama, wait! It could be dangerous!" But Hinata paid no heed to his warning and went even faster. Neji was surprised that Hinata could outran him and Neji went even faster.

Finally they reached the clearing and Hinata cries out, "Watanuki!!" and she saw the bird on the snowy floor. Hinata runs to the bird and kneels to its side; she gently cradles Watanuki's great head and starts to cry softly. "You promised me Watanuki! You said that we will stay together until the end! You lied to me!!"

Neji finally arrived at the clearing. He was astonished at what he saw and heard. _That bird is Watanuki? No wonder the villagers had a hard time capturing him._ Neji assessed the scene quickly and suddenly something glinting captured his attention. "Hinata-sama, run!" With that, Hinata tries to run but a net with explosive tags snared Hinata.

"Neji-niisan, help me!" Hinata cries out. Neji runs to help Hinata but suddenly three figures appeared between them. It was Tenten, Lee and Kiba. "Neji, I am so happy that you're okay. Did you see the thing we killed? That was the one who was doing all the evil things in the village. It won't bother them anymore." crowed Tenten triumphantly. "Neji, fate has decreed you as an emblem to ignite the fires of the youth." said Lee. "Yo, man, glad you're okay. What did we capture anyway?" asks Kiba as he walks over the net.

Kiba was in the process of lifting the net when suddenly, "What

the hell's the matter with you?" snarls Neji "Don't you see that it was Hinata-sama that you captured?" "What?!" yelled the three in unison.

**_To be continued…_**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Cheers!!! Thanks for those who reviewed... I am aiming for at least 40 (is it attainable?)**_

_**Disclaimer:**__ I don't own Naruto, I'm just a fan. _

"**The Crane's Song"**

**CHAPTER 6**

_**Previously…**_

Kiba was in the process of lifting the net when suddenly, "What

the hell's the matter with you?", snarled Neji, "Don't you see that it was Hinata-sama that you captured?" "What?!" yelled the three in unison.

As soon as the words left Neji's mouth, rays of sun streamed over

the team, a sure signal that it is dawn already.

Hinata's body began to glow; slowly black wings emerged from her

back and covered her whole body. As the glow faded away, the

beautiful black crane that they encountered before is now standing right in

front of them.

While Kiba, Tenten and Lee stared in rapt fascination, the black crane

started struggling inside the net. "Hinata-sama! Hinata-sama!" shouted Neji.

"Calm down." He added in a much softer tone. "I will help you."

Cautiously, Neji approached the crane, lowering his voice as he

said, "Hinata-sama, it is Neji-kun. Remember? I will take off the net, okay?

Don't struggle or the tags will explode." The black crane nodded its head

and Neji slowly removed the net. "Don't fly away Hinata-sama; we will

help you go back to Konoha. Maybe Tsunade-sama can help you undo the

spell."

Neji looked back at his teammates. "Our mission here is finished.

Le and Kiba, bury the bird in this forest. Tenten, you go and tell the village

elder that the threat is no more. We will leave after two hours with Hinata-

sama. We will meet at the outskirts of the village where no one can see

Hinata-sama in that form." Lee, Ten-ten and Kiba nodded their agreement

and left to do his bidding.

_**Two hours later…**_

Lee, Kiba and Tenten met with Neji in the outskirts of the village. All

of them were able to do their tasks quickly and without any trouble at all.

"Where's Hinata?" asks Kiba. "She is waiting for my signal so she can go

out and meet up with us later. Let's go." said Neji.

_**A few minutes before sunset...**_

After traveling non-stop, the team stopped in a lake nearly halfway to

Konoha. Tenten made the fire while Kiba is assigned to bring back food.

"Why me?" he whined. "Because you have a good nose and you have

Akamaru. So that you in charge of getting the food." Lee replied. "Fine."

Kiba snapped.

As Kiba spread out in search of food, Lee approached Neji. "Neji-kun,

do you think she will come? You let her free when we could bring her back

in the net, you know." "Don't you think I know that?! I know it sounds crazy

but I already sent out my signal. I just hope that she can see it and come to

us." said Neji.

And as if it is a reply to Neji, they saw a black shadow over them and

realized that it was big black bird began to swoop down on them. The crane

stopped in front of the duo and a light began to shine from its body. The

crane folded its wings over its body and then all they saw was Hinata

dropping on to her knees, naked.

"Hinata-sama!" Breaking into a run, Neji was able to take off his

jacket and covered Hinata's body. He cradled her into his arms and patted

her face gently. "Hina-chan, wake up, wake up." Lee was stunned. In all of

his days as a teammate to Neji, he rarely saw this side of him, unglued

and unguarded. _Hinata-chan, you're really something else_.

To be continued…


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer**: I am just a fan. I don't own anything else except for my imagination. Hahaha

**A Crane's Song**

** Chapter 7 **

Kiba, Lee and Neji sat pensively in front of a roaring fire while Tenten stay guard on Hinata who was fast asleep inside the tent. Every once in a while, Kiba and Lee would glance his way but didn't say anything, which is no small feat considering Kiba's brashness and Lee's tactlessness; but still something Neji was still thankful for considering his state of mind at that moment. "Noooo! Neji! Help me!" Hinata's anguished cry ringing through the stillness of the night.

Neji quickly ran to where the tent was, along with Kiba and Lee following behind him. What they saw stopped them in their tracks. Hinata was suspended in the air, her wings spread out and eyes still closed. Tenten was standing by her side, eyes wide with shock. The 3 men were frozen in their places but Neji was the first one to break out of his stupor. He ran to Hinata, grabbed her legs and tried to pull Hinata down. "Kiba! Lee! Hold her down now!" Spurring Kiba and Lee to grab each of Hinata's arm and was met with strong were finally able to bring Hinata down but she was still trapped in her nightmare. No amount of shaking or soothing could wake her. Neji but his lip, feeling helpless for the first time in a long while. "Kiba! Lee! Hold her still!" Neji reared back his hand and firmly slapped Hinata across her face.

Smack! It was a loud stinging sound that made everyone wince in pain. Hinata's head lolled to the side like a limp rag doll and obscured by her long hair. Hinata slowly turned her face to look at the rest of them. Pure unadulterated fear was etched on her face. Neji clenched his fists. _That fucking Orochimaru, when I get my hands on him, I'll_…growled Neji in his mind. Hinata blinked once, twice to get rid of her stupor. She quickly saw Neji and grabbed him, tumbling them both into the sleeping mats; great wracking sobs leaving her body. Neji, still shaken could do nothing more than whisper, "It's okay now. You're safe. I'm here now. I won't let him get you." over and over. It took a while before Hinata was finally able to calm down and sleep again. Neji tried to gently extricate himself from Hinata's grasp with futile success. With his every attempt to do so resulted in Hinata tightening her grip even more.

Kiba and Tenten looked on with jealously while Lee looked at the pair speculatively but wisely kept his mouth shut. Neji pleadingly looked at them to help him to get away from Hinata but Lee broke the silence. "Well Neji, it seems like you're sleeping here tonight. See you tomorrow." And with that parting remark, Lee grabbed Kiba's and Tenten's hands and began to drag them away. "What? Wait!" yelled Kiba as he struggled against Lee's grip. He turned to glare at Neji. "Don't you even think about doing funny stuff to her, got it?" And stomped outside, dragging Lee and Tenten with him, not noticing Neji's smirk on his way out.

Neji's smirk faded as he turned down to see Hinata sleeping soundly, her arms still entwined in his waist. He sighed as his fingers gently brushed away a stray lock of hair that had fallen in front of her face. A soft smile made its way to his mouth as he heard her sigh and snuggle closer to him. He then gently eased himself in her embrace, adjusting their positions so that they lay side by side; Hinata cuddled to Neji as he gently places he face on the crook of his arm, smiling as she sighed again and burrowed closer to him. His eyes blurred for a minute, making him blink back the tears that threatened to fall.

_Hinata-sama it's good to have you back. I've missed you so much. Life back home is not the same without you _thought Neji as he gently kissed Hinata's forehead once, then one more time for good measure. Neji pulled away, feeling slightly embarrassed by his boldness but later fell asleep holding Hinata tightly in his arms, as if he was afraid that someone would snatch Hinata again.

**TIME SKIP: **A few minutes before sunrise

Hinata feels her consciousness slowly returning to her, along with a feeling of warmth and protection. It was a feeling she rarely experienced during her time with Orochimaru and after her escape. She snuggled closer, still half drowsy from the radiating warmth. She blinked quickly to get rid of her drowsiness for she thought Neji was smiling at her. "Good morning, Hinata-sama." Hinata blushed and gave him a shy smile that he reciprocated in return. But her smile faded as she noticed that it was nearly sunrise. Hinata gasped and quickly ran out of the tent, just in time for her body to be kissed by the rays of the sun.

"Hinata-sama wait!" yelled Neji following her outside the tent. Hinata cried out, feeling her body changing back to a crane. The clothes that Tenten lent ripped, leaving her naked and her body glowing in the light. Lee, Kiba and Tenten ran out, hearing Neji's shout. They watched in horrified fascination as they watched Hinata turned into a crane right before their very eyes. Hinata feeling embarrassed couldn't face them as she let out a high pitched cry, spreading her wing, preparing to take flight. Neji seeing this, quickly tackled Hinata. "Hinata-sama! You mustn't! You promised me you'll come back with us! And we'll be arriving in Konoha exactly a few minutes before sunset. We'll help you! This I swear!" yelled Neji as he tries to subdue a struggling Hinata in her crane form.

Feeling weak in relief, Hinata stopped her struggling and turned to face the still gawking Team Guy. Lee was the first to recover, giving her his patented youthful smile while Tenten and Kiba showed her OK signs. Seeing this, Neji began barking orders for them to pack and hurry. "Wait for Kiba to fire a flare after we enter the gates of Konoha. We'll see you on the rooftop of the Hokage tower." instructed Neji as he smoothed Hinata's feathers. Hinata nodded her head and let out a soft trilling sound.

TIME SKIP: A few minutes before sunset; Konoha

Neji and Tenten quickly ran to find Tsunade after instructing Lee and Kiba to wait for them at the Hokage Tower's rooftop. Neji didn't bother with pleasantries with other people and headed straight to Tsunade's office. "Wait, she's in a meeting right now with the Kazekage! You can't barge in just like that!" yelled Shizune as she tries to stop Neji from barging in the office. He banged the door open, interrupting Tsunade's meeting with Gaara.

"Neji, what's the meaning of this?" yelled Tsunade as she angrily stomped towards Neji, preparing to swing her fist into Neji's face as Neji replied "I finally found her Tsunade-sama! I've found Hinata!" stopping her fist in mid-swing to Neji's face. "Well, where is she?" Gaara stood up as well, interested in the ongoing conversation. "I want to see her." Gaara commanded. Neji narrowed his eyes. "Excuse me **KAZEKAGE**, but this does **NOT **concern you and you are not my boss." Neji glared.

THUMP! "Ouch! The hell did you do that for, Tenten!" growled Neji, rubbing the back of his head. "I apologize for this dolt, Kazekage, it seems that my teammate here forgot his manners due to lack of sleep. Please forgive him." Tenten bowed to Gaara, glared at Neji again. "Moron! He is still KAZEKAGE and you interrupted their meeting. Let's go up to the rooftop where Kiba and Lee are waiting for us. Hurry!" said Tenten pushing Tsunade and Gaara to move them faster.

**ROOFTOP: **

As soon as Lee saw the incoming group, he nudged Kiba to fire the flare. They waited tensely, all looking for a sign of Hinata. In a blink of an eye, Hinata swooped down and landed gracefully next to Neji, seeking his comforting touch by nuzzling his neck with her face. Neji, seeing this, smiled and carefully stroked her head as Hinata eyed the rest of them suspiciously. Tsunade yelled "Is this some kind of a sick joke, Hyuuga? Because if it is, then you and your team better prepare yourselves for a year of doing community service in Suna without pay! After I beat you that is." She grinned maliciously as she began to crack her knuckles and walk towards Neji.

"Tsunade-sama, please wait a moment more! She really is Hinata-chan!" yelled Kiba. As soon as the words left his mouth, the last rays of the sun touched the crane, engulfing it in a bright light and the group shields their eyes from the brightness. A few moments later, they cautiously opened their eyes to see Neji covering a naked and shivering Hinata with his jacket. "Tsunade-sama, Gaara-sama, may I present to you, Hyuuga Hinata-sama, true heiress of the Hyuuga clan, my mistress." And with that introduction, Neji kneeled in front of Hinata, who slowly stood on shaking legs and smiled tremulously. "Tsunade-sama, Gaara-sama, I'm back."

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


End file.
